


Snickers Two Ways

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: In which MJ and Bucky are loose in the kitchen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Michelle Jones
Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Snickers Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Last one!  
> Contains mentions of food and cooking.

“You look bored.” MJ sat on the step next to Bucky and copied his position, resting her chin on her hands.

“I am bored. Steve’s in Kentucky. Sam’s got a sprained ankle from saving a baby bird so I have to be nice to him, even though birds are stupid. Natasha’s gone to spy on people in KFC with Clint. Peter’s got homework. Tony keep trying to put a smoke machine in my arm but if he did that I think Steve might be a bit annoyed. And Scott’s looking after his kid.”

“Good thing you’ve got me, then.”

Bucky nodded. “What shall we do?”

MJ shrugged.

“Will you show me how to make cookies?” Bucky asked hopefully. “Like the es you always bring to game night.”

MJ snorted. “No way. I’m keeping that recipe secret. It’s the only reason you let me back. We could make something else though, if you want.”

Bucky nodded.

“Ket’s go and see what’s in the kitchen.”

-

There was all manner of perfectly normal food in the kitchen that they could have used to make perfectly normal meals with.

Neither of them were ay good at normal.

“Let’s make dinner for everyone.” MJ decided.

“That’s like twenty people.”

MJ frowned. “I don’t think you’ve got the maths right.”

“I eat two people’s worth, Steve eats three people’s worth, that’s five. Tony eats one, Pepper eats one, Peter eats two on a normal day and three when he’s really hungry. Wanda and Natasha eat one portion, as does Bruce, Clint will eat anything he can get his grubby little hands on. And Thor…” Bucky made a vague gesture. “That makes, like twenty people.”

“Not really, but I do not have the energy to disagree.” MJ flung open a cupboard. “That looks like it’s entirerly Norwegian fish. Why is this entirely Norwegian fish?”

“Doesn’t Thor get it shipped over from New Asgar?”

“Must do. Is New Asgard in Norway?”

“It would appear so.”

“I don’t want to cook with Norwegian fish.” MJ decided. She shut the cupboard and opened one below the counter instead. It was full of chocolate bars. “I do want to cook with this.”

Cookies?” Bucky sked hopefully.

MJ puled out a bag of chocolate and examined it. “Have you ever heard of a deep-fried mars bar?”

“A what?”

“In some places in Scotland they deep-fry mars bars and sell them. Local delicacy. There’s a deep fat fryer here. We could try deep-frying snickers bars. Pretend it’s something else.”

“And we can just watch on and giggle?”

MJ high-fived him without looking up. “Snickers two ways.”

“JARVIS, how do we deep-fry stuff?”

One hour and two minor burns alter, there was a row of deep fried snickers bars on the kitchen counter.

“What do we pass it off as?” MJ asked.

“Fish. You can pass it off as fried fish.”

“Fried fish it is, then.”

The residents of the tower filed in for dinner.

“I don’t know what this is but it is not fried fish and it is also delicious.” Peter said.

Steve thought it was vile.

Clint took one bite and promptly took all the rest to eat by himself.

“What should we do for our dinner?”

Bucky paused in his giggling over Steve’s disgusted face. “Huh?”

“Dinner.”

Bucky looked at MJ incredulously. “I;m taking you to get pizzas, obviously. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
